


Unexpected Delivery

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Sora x Yamato] Sora finds something she likes, but can't get it.  Then something comes in the mail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Delivery

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
 **Title:** Unexpected Delivery  
 **Romance:** Sora x Yamato  
 **Word Count:** 403|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #294, necklace.  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Sora x Yamato] Sora finds something she likes, but can't get it. Then something comes in the mail...

* * *

Sora peered over the collection of necklaces, bracelets, and rings set in neat rows underneath glass. Yamato stood a short distance away, waiting patiently for her. She didn’t want to take very long; they didn’t have all day to hang out, no matter how much she wanted to. 

Just as she was about to give up and head for the door, something caught her eye. She looked again, then gestured Yamato over there. “Look! Isn’t that pretty?” 

There, spread out on soft black velvet, rested a brushed bronze necklace and a cuff, each with a stylized bird sketched onto them, complete with tiny blue chips for eyes. 

“It is.” Yamato nodded, his eyes going from the jewelry to her and back again. “Do you like them?” 

Oh, she did, she really did. Not to mention, she thought the cuff would go so very well with Yamato’s hair and eyes. She could see the price, though, and it made her wince just at the thought of it. She could probably afford it: if she saved up for about three months. 

“It’s a little out of my range.” She held back a wistful sigh and shook her head. Maybe in three months… 

Bidding the clerk a polite farewell, she and Yamato headed out the door. She hoped that in three more months, the set would still be there. 

Unfortunately, when she returned just a few days later to take another look at it, not only was the set gone, but the clerk informed her that they wouldn’t get another one like it for a while. 

“Those are all handmade, and the artisan doesn’t provide pieces very often.” 

Sora held back her disappointment and made her way home, trying not to feel too disappointed. 

“Sora, that came for you.” Her mother gestured to a small box on the kitchen table. “It doesn’t say who it came from, though.” 

Curious, Sora opened up the box, and stared in surprise at the spill of brushed bronze across her hand. Takenouchi Toshiko leaned over to look at it. 

“Who do you think sent you that?” She breathed the words out, reaching to touch the necklace with one finger. Sora smiled, her heart beating faster as she fastened it around her neck. 

“I know exactly who it was.” 

And when she saw Yamato the next day, the matching cuff around his wrist, she gave him a very heartfelt thank you. 

**The End**


End file.
